


Moral of the Story

by the_me09



Series: Sinking Ship [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Peter Parker, Kinktober, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Beck is just a dude, just some guy, and he’s bigger than Peter in every way. Yes, Peter knows he’s stronger than Beck, but visually? He definitely doesn’t look it.He slams Beck against the wall of his motel room - he’s finally caught up to him, chasing him across the world to prove his innocence - and can’t help notice how thick Beck’s arms are compared to his own. Beck bares his teeth, laughing dark and breathless.“You found me,” Beck smirks. “Now what are you going to do with me?”
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Sinking Ship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986268
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Moral of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Twenty One - Size Difference

Peter is average for a high-schooler. He’s never felt a lot bigger or smaller in stature than his peers, barely even thought about it. Then he fought with the Avengers, and yeah, he’s smaller than like, every single one of them. But he didn’t really think about that because of course Captain America is going to be larger than life! And even though Tony is- was- only a little bit taller than Peter, his personality, his presence always made him seem huge. 

Beck is just a dude, just some guy, and he’s bigger than Peter in every way. Yes, Peter knows he’s stronger than Beck, but visually? He definitely doesn’t look it.

He slams Beck against the wall of his motel room - he’s finally caught up to him, chasing him across the world to prove his innocence - and can’t help notice how thick Beck’s arms are compared to his own. Beck bares his teeth, laughing dark and breathless. 

“You found me,” Beck smirks. “Now what are you going to do with me?” 

“I should call Fury,” Peter says, curling his hands tighter in Beck’s shirt. “Have SHIELD lock you in some top secret cell.”

Pressed against Beck like this, even Beck’s head is bigger than Peter’s, his shoulders broader. Peter swallows, glaring at Beck. This never works, Beck is never intimidated by him, and maybe it’s because Peter looks small to him. 

“You’re not going to do that,” Beck says, shaking his head, smiling at Peter. “You’re too soft, kid.” 

“I am not,” Peter says forcefully, pushing against Beck. The drywall behind him cracks. 

Beck raises an eyebrow, making that same stupid face as when Peter told him about wanting to kiss MJ. That seems like a hundred years ago. “Oh? Does that mean you’re hard?” 

Peter yelps when Beck’s hand closes over his crotch. Shit, even his hand is big! He knew he should have put on the spidersuit, but it’s dangerous to walk around in that nowadays. Safer to have his web shooters on and ready under his hoodie sleeves. 

“You are hard,” Beck says with delight. “Are you remembering our night of passionate love-making?” His hand is hot, rubbing Peter’s cock through his jeans. Peter pushes into Beck’s hand before he can stop himself. Beck laughs. “You’re not going to call anyone, honey.”

“Don’t call me that,” Peter shoves at Beck’s chest and then lets go, stepping away. He feels warm all over, knows he’s blushing from the heat in his cheeks. “And I am too.” Peter fumbles out his burner phone and stares at Fury’s number. 

“Peter,” Beck’s voice is softer, cajoling. “You don’t really want to turn me in.” He touches Peter’s wrist, circling his fingers all the way around. “I know you don’t trust Fury. Who’s to say he would help you clear your name?” 

Peter knows it’s a mistake, but he looks up, looks into Beck’s blue eyes: big, round, pleading. He knows it’s an act, that Beck is playing with him, but he falls for it every time. There’s always the hope that Beck means it, that he feels something more than disdain. 

“Stay the night with me instead,” Beck says, his voice a low purr. “You can call someone in the morning, but now that you’ve found me…” Beck shrugs one should and lets go of Peter’s wrist, moving toward the bed. “No reason you shouldn’t have some fun with me.” 

How many times is Peter going to fall for this? He slips his phone back into his pocket, steps between Beck’s legs where he sits on the bed. His thighs are bigger than Peter’s, thicker, muscled, it’s a comfortable lap, he knows. The perfect size for him to straddle, though he doesn’t this time. 

Beck grins, tips his head up. Peter slams their lips together, nothing soft about it, just lips clashing, teeth bumping, the kiss tastes like blood. 

They fuck like that too, hard, rough, anger fueling everything. Even Beck’s cock is bigger than Peter’s, but he’s not complaining, it’s about the same length, just thicker, heavier. And maybe that comes with age, Peter has no clue. He just knows that he likes how it stretches his jaw, makes him drool, loves the way it splits him open, feels so much bigger inside him. He looks up at Beck, feels the way he overshadows Peter’s whole body, eclipses him, covers him. It could be something safe, or it could swallow him. Beck falls asleep on top of him, and the weight is a comfort. 

In the morning, Beck is gone, leaving only his semen and a hollow feeling in Peter’s chest. 

No one else has made him feel this small. 


End file.
